ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Shadows of Ninjago Episode 7 : The Dark Order
The Dark Order Taking control of Ninjago City, Shadelock forms an Empire, while the Ninja rush to build a way to stand up to the rising evil that approches them. Story. Shadelock sat on a throne made from Dark Matter, overlooking the smoking skyline of Ninjago City. The attack was a sucess. Hunter had led the Kark to victory with ease, and the Royal Family surrended the city to "The Shadow Empire". Shadelock smiled. It was a good name. The Ninja still bothered him, but he would have to put that aside. But that Green Ninja, he was special. A blood to him, connected to the First Realm, sister realm or the 17th realm, Shadelocks home. It was all connected some way. Shadelock stood up and looked out. "After all this time, all the pain and struggle, I have done it. Few could say they took Ninjago, but I can with ease" "Emporer Shadelock" Krux bowed as he entered. "Any sign of the Ninja?" Shadelock asked sharply. "No, my Emporer, but we have hundreds of Kark hunting them. In time, they will be exposed and then, killed" "good" hissed Shadelock. "The sooner, the better. I don't want them taking back my city" Menawhile... "Not bad" Lloyd smiled, as he drove along in the rebuilt Ultra Stealth Raider with Zane and Pythor, while Cole trailed in his Rock Roader. "Oh my" Pythor said. They all looked ahead, seeing the smoke and steam atop many bulidings across Ninjago City. "What has he done to my home!?" Yelled Lloyd in fury. "Uh, guys?" Called Cole. "We have company!" Two Kark Jets attacked, rebuilt Condri Copters in a back colour. They fired down at the Raider, which swerved away from the bullets in the road. "They actually want to kill us now" muttered Pythor. "Once we reach the city, we will have better cover!" Called Zane. The vehicles dived within the city, losing the Kark behind them. Elsewhere.... Skylor and Kai drove the Ninja DBX back to the noodle shop. "What's up?" Jay asked as the pair got out. "The Master of Form is dead" Kai choked. "Chamille? How?" Asked Nya. "How do you think? Shadelock" Skylor spat. "Its a Empire now" Kai said. "He calls it the Shadow Empire, we now have his flag over our heads" "It has occurred as I feared" said Master Wu sadly. "I should have told you all about Shadelock sooner" "You Know him!?" Cried Jay. Wu nodded. "Tell us" pleaded Kai. "He is a Scorpo Prince, but not fully his own kind. I doubt even he himself knows he heritage" Shadelock was dreaming. Shadelock ran though the palace of Scorpolis, waiting for his dad to come back, as he did every night. He waited and waited, but no luck. His Brother arrived instead, looking grim. "You left us brother" he said flatly. "Left us all to die" Shadelock panicked. "No, I was exiled. You saw it" "You think I wanted you gone? Please, we need you. It's them. They've come for us, for you, the Power Staff. Do you Have it?" "Yes" Shadelock, for the first time in years, was afraid. "I have done as our people asked. I am gathering elemental power, to save us" His brother smiled. "Good, I wish you stayed. Did you really hate me, mum and dad?" "At first, after my banishment" Shadelock admitted. "But then I-" He stopped. "Brother" he began, but his brother held up a hand. "What is it" "They want you back" "Who?" "Them" Out of the flames and dust, an army came, dark beings, with horrid masks. "Oni" his brother said. "They want you back Shadelock, Father could not stop them. They are coming for you in Ninjago" "Why?!" Cried Shadelock. His brother looked at him, with sadness, no, hate. "Because, you are part Oni brother, a creation from an affair our foolish mother!, Oni Blood runs though you, and they want you back. Avenge our kind! Avenge our legacy!" Shadelock awoke alone, tears streaming down his face. "They are coming. I must be ready" he said. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions